


Изменить мнение

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Karneval
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Philosophy, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Было время, когда Хирато не совсем идеально справлялся с порученными миссиями. Воспоминания о том времени до сих пор периодически возвращаются. Особенно если случаются похожие ситуации. Как например та, в которой один небезызвестный доктор напомнил себя прежнего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изменить мнение

**Author's Note:**

> Мельком появляется Цукитачи, упоминаются Ива и Ёги.
> 
> Возможно, кто-то увидит преслэш. Поэтому сразу оговорюсь, что он тут не планировался, но додумывать – уже воля читателя.

-Очнулся?

Это было первое слово, которое услышал Хирато после страшного шума в голове. Парень медленно приоткрыл глаза, но так осторожничать не было смысла: вокруг царил мягкий полумрак. Лишь откуда-то слева пробивался робкий свет. Хирато чуть повернул гудящую голову и поморщился – боль не замедлила усилиться. Хотел сесть, но его порыв опередило предупреждение:

-Лежи, а то снова вырубишься. Возись потом с тобой.

Он моргнул и всё-таки повернулся в сторону говорившего. Рассмотреть его не смог, да это, впрочем, было неважно: он узнал человека по одному только голосу. Все эти слова чуть раздражённо произносил доктор Акари.

С этим узнаванием к Хирато стала постепенно возвращаться и память о недавних событиях, вследствие которых он потерял сознание.

* * *

Новое задание в личном счёте Хирато входило уже во второй десяток порученных ему миссий. Не так давно выпустившись из Академии, он сразу был отправлен в боевой отряд Циркуса, и удача стала ему сопутствовать непрерывно.

Итак. На этот раз отряду нужно было зачистить от мутантов глухую скалистую местность. По полученным данным монстры делали набеги на ближайшие селения, опустошали их и продвигались всё южнее. Запрос об уничтожении поступил, когда твари почти добрались до более крупного поселения, а до властей дошли новости о массовой гибели людей.

Хирато оказался в одной группе с Ивой, Цукитачи определили во вторую. Махнув другу на прощание, красноволосый парень исчез вместе со своим отрядом в противоположном направлении. Группе же Хирато было велено рассредоточиться по местности, чтобы перебить как можно больше мутантов на всей полосе наступления.

Поначалу всё складывалось удачно. Нарывавшиеся на вакуумный жезл твари с противным визгом распадались на мелкие чёрные кусочки. Постоянно будучи начеку, Хирато отражал неожиданные нападения мутантов из-за скал, из-под каменистой земли. Какие-то гады даже умудрялись прикинуться мёртвыми и пытались напасть со спины, но парень старался развеивать всех врагов в прах без возможности восстановления.

Хуже стало, когда из неприметной пещеры навстречу Хирато рванула огромная стая монстров. Летающие, ползающие, прыгающие – все они устремились к парню. Часть напала, часть окружила. И теперь Хирато приходилось несладко. Отбиваясь от напирающих стеной мутантов, он заскрипел зубами от напряжения. Для подобных ситуаций у него имелся особый приём – вакуум широкого действия. Жаль только, что эта техника отнимала много сил, которых уже и так было прилично потрачено на недавнюю мелочь.

Хирато рассёк летящую прямо ему в лицо тварь, крутанул жезлом у ног, срезая ползущих гадов, и выдохнул. А когда поднял голову, то мысленно выругался: напоминающие гигантских мерзких кузнечиков монстры только и ждали, пока он устанет и чуть рассеет внимание. Не меньше десятка прыгучих мутантов скакнули на Хирато со всех сторон.

За оставшиеся до нападения секунды парень выровнял дыхание и, решившись, активировал особую атаку вакуума. Зажмурился. Потому что в следующий миг на месте бойни ослепительно полыхнуло. За свистом рассекаемого воздуха не было слышно воплей гибнущих тварей. От такого удара они не распадались на куски – от них даже пыли не оставалось.

Хирато прервал технику, стараясь сохранить хотя бы крохи энергии, и тяжело рухнул на колени. Вот же! Несмотря на количество выполненных миссий и множество практических занятий, над распределением сил в техниках ему ещё работать и работать! А всё потому, что клетка инкюна ему досталась вредная. Прямо как некий доктор… Хирато усмехнулся своим мыслям и поднял голову.

Проклятье! Пока он отвлекался на посторонние ассоциации, мутанты не теряли времени. И тучами слетались-сползались к лакомой добыче. На сколько глаз хватало, весь ровный участок между скалами заполняли чёрные твари.

Хирато поправил очки и упёрся ладонями в камни. С трудом поднялся на подрагивающие ноги и огляделся. По всему выходило, что ляжет он здесь и не встанет. Но перед этим развеет в прах как можно больше монстров. Увы, вакуум с большой зоной поражения уже использован. Сил осталось на серию коротких и узконаправленных атак. А сначала… Успеет ли?

Хирато выхватил телефон, глянул на экран и чертыхнулся. Ведь их предупреждали! Зона высокогорная, сейсмоопасная. Следовательно, перебои со связью – обычное дело. Именно по этой причине просьбы местных жителей о помощи так запоздали (или просто не дошли). А сейчас не дойдёт просьба о подкреплении… Ну и гори оно всё!..

Парень сунул коммуникатор обратно в карман и приготовил жезл, просчитывая в уме тактику боя.

«Так. Сначала ударить по самым ближним, выжечь первые ряды. Развернуться и рассечь тех, что подбираются сзади. Добраться бы до той скалы, чтобы обеспечить защиту с тыла… Ну, это как получится. Они могут напасть из-под земли, вон те гады с корнями вместо рук. А, чёрт! У них броня прочнее обычной, уйдёт два лишних заряда! А вон та склизкая мелочь вообще исчислению не поддаётся! Узким лучом её не выжечь… Пора!»

Время для размышлений закончилось, когда ближайшие твари, почуяв живую кровь, ускорились и в считанные секунды сократили расстояние до критического. Так и не успев решить, на сколько вакуумных атак хватит энергии, Хирато оказался в самой гуще мутантов. О защитной скале нечего было и мечтать, так что он сосредоточился на бое. И конечно не мог заметить, что телефон в его нагрудном кармане дёрнулся пару раз и мигнул лампочкой на корпусе…

Вот зашипел и погас жезл. Вот подогнулись от усталости ноги. Вот несколько тварей вцепились в правую руку и бедро. Вдобавок в лёгкие Хирато проникло слишком много отравы… Парень ощутил, как зрение и сознание затягивает чёрная пелена… Ещё умудрился отшвырнуть жезлом как палкой особо кровожадных монстров и рухнул ничком. Жезл испарился из его ладони. А на спину уже вспрыгивали наглые твари, примериваясь растерзать добычу. Хирато не смог пошевельнуть и пальцем, ослабел и окунулся во мрак бессознательного…

* * *

Хирато шевельнулся и сцепил зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука. Всё тело отозвалось мерзкой слабостью и болью.

-Сказал же, лежи спокойно! – повторил Акари, видимо, всё поняв по участившемуся дыханию парня. – Потрепали тебя знатно. Ещё чуть-чуть, и пришлось бы собирать тебя по кусочкам. В морге.

-Что произошло? Почему вы здесь? – выдавил наконец Хирато. Потому что происходящее было выше его понимания. Он же должен был умереть там! И как здесь очутился доктор ранга SSS, подлежащий элитной охране?!

-И молчи! Ты надышался той дряни. Будешь болтать – и выкашляешь все лёгкие.

Хирато сглотнул, вдруг осознавая, что мужчина прав: в груди нестерпимо жгло. Вдобавок раны от укусов страшно дёргало.

Парень закрыл глаза и постарался дышать ровнее. Но это возымело обратный эффект: его скрутил такой кашель, что он чуть снова не потерял сознание. Мельком ощутил на своих плечах хват сильных пальцев. Его усадили, поддержали за затылок и закрыли нос и рот пластиковой маской. Хирато судорожно вдохнул чистого кислорода, и боль в груди немного унялась. Чувствуя облегчение, парень хотел перехватить маску, но Акари не позволил. Подержал ещё с минуту и убрал вместе с баллоном. А пациента опустил обратно, на подстеленный плащ.

-Спасибо, - выдохнул Хирато, ощущая, как на горле разжимаются невидимые тиски.

-Ещё раз повторить? – угрожающе произнёс мужчина, судя по звуку, роясь в чемоданчике с медицинскими принадлежностями. Чем-то зашуршал и, повернувшись, провёл куском влажной и резко пахнущей ткани по горящему лицу бывшего ученика. Это прохладное прикосновение и мятный аромат придали бодрости, и Хирато почувствовал, что оживает.

Глаза наконец привыкли к полумраку. Теперь парень рассмотрел, что находится в достаточно просторной пещере. Замеченный в самом начале свет лился из входа, если можно так назвать узкий проём между скалами. В противоположном углу капала вода, мерно дробя камни. А справа от Хирато на широком уступе восседал грозный как лев Акари.

Преподавателя не так давно пригласили на постоянную работу в Медбашню. И он принял предложение, как только выпустился нынешний курс. В том числе и Хирато с Цукитачи. Так что друзья продолжали видеть бывшего учителя после каждого задания, когда проходили обследование на предмет заражения.

Акари по-прежнему рвал и метал, когда парни по старой привычке продолжали подкалывать его. Но ничего поделать с этим не мог: ведь он отвечал за их здоровье. Да что там! Он не имел права даже свалить их медосмотры на мастера, и каждый раз, тратя нервы, следил за положенными им процедурами.

А около двух недель назад все бойцы Циркуса были ознакомлены с новой информацией. О том, что доктор Акари произведён в ранг SSS, следовательно, в их обязанности теперь входит его охрана и защита.

Всё бы ничего. Хирато с Цукитачи только порадовались за бывшего учителя. А между собой ещё и пошутили, что «жизнь их дорогого Акари теперь стоит ещё дороже». Но вот была в этом переводе загвоздка. Получив больше свободы действий, доктор стал вовсю пользоваться новым статусом. И рвался на всевозможные опасные задания чуть не поперёд бойцов. Потому что за их спинами отсиживаться не желал, а к раненым бросался в самую гущу сражений. И что выпускников особенно бесило: начальству приходилось игнорировать их претензии по этому поводу. Опасность опасностью, зато благодаря безрассудным вольностям Акари потери среди людей Циркуса значительно сократились. А то что половина из них сбилась с ног, оберегая доктора от мутантов, их не волнует! Ну-ну!

Казалось бы, многие бойцы были солидарны с Хирато и Цукитачи по поводу этого возмущения. Но не получалось у них всех осуждать спасавшего жизни мужчину. Пусть и такого неугомонного.

Хирато, вспоминая всё это, хмыкнул и снова посмотрел на еле видного в полумраке доктора.

-Перестань усмехаться, аж тошнит! – не преминул рявкнуть Акари. Поднялся с камня, дошёл до входа в пещеру. Задержался там буквально на секунду. Вернулся и, остановившись, нервно зачесал свои кудрявые волосы назад. Хирато напрягся и смог расслышать в его шёпоте отдельные слова:

-Где их черти носят?.. Неужели мутанты напали?..

-Акари-сан, - снова начал было парень и осёкся, вздрогнув. Свирепость взгляда мужчины он ощутил на физическом уровне, как удар.

-Молчать! – привычно велел доктор, подошёл и уселся на край расстеленного плаща. Тронул ладонью лоб Хирато – парень аж дёрнулся от прикосновения чутких пальцев, - подержал её там и кивнул сам себе. Сухо сказал:

-Жар держится, но хоть лихорадки нет. Заражения удастся избежать, если тебя быстро доставят в госпиталь.

-Что случилось? – Фраза сорвалась с языка Хирато самовольно. Чуть прикусив его, парень приготовился к очередному рыку. Но вместо этого услышал тяжёлый вздох и удивлённо посмотрел на Акари. Стало видно, что доктор хмурится. И так же хмуро он передразнил:

-Что случилось. Геройствовать меньше надо, вот что! Нет, им адреналин подавай, от сражений на пределе. Инкюна не резиновая, знаешь ли! И организм человека тоже!

«Началось… - устало прикрыл глаза Хирато. – Что и говорить, моя инкюна такая же эксцентричная, как и Акари-сан…»

-Потом Иве спасибо скажешь. Если выживешь, - произнёс доктор уже спокойнее. И парень поднял брови. Удивился он не сколько смыслу сказанного, сколько тому, что мужчина быстро закончил ругаться.

-Она тебя буквально из горы мутантов вытащила. Хорошо хоть, что именно Ива оказалась рядом, её техника щита тебя и спасла. Когда она прилетела, тебя видно не было под тварями. А двое парней из моей охраны помогли туда пробиться. Тебя мало на куски не растерзали…

-Почему вы здесь? – спросил Хирато, наблюдая, как Акари даже в полутьме умудряется дозировать лекарство. Доктор прощупал пальцами сгиб локтя пациента и безошибочно попал иглой шприца в вену. Ввёл жидкость, закрыл ранку ватой. Да, как ни крути, а бывший учитель Хирато был очень ценен для Циркуса и не только. Парень слегка улыбнулся. Подумал, что ответа от мрачного мужчины не дождётся. Но тот убрал шприц, стянул тонкие перчатки и посмотрел на раненого. Видимо, мысленно что-то рассчитал и заговорил.

-Когда ваши отряды отбыли на место, в штаб поступила информация, что мутантов намного больше, чем указано в предыдущих докладах. Ещё один отряд для подкрепления никак не поспевал – у них тоже была срочная миссия. Вот к вам и решили послать медиков.

-Но вы же!..

-Не перебивай! А то снотворным угощу! – пригрозил Акари. Сердито хмыкнул, но продолжил: - Отправят меня куда-то без охраны, как же! Так вот. Ты так всё зачистил на своём пути, что добрались мы до тебя без особых помех. Явились, когда Ива пыталась пробиться к тебе через целый рой тварей – и откуда их столько расплодилось?!

-Но как она узнала? – рискнул задать особо мучающий вопрос Хирато. Акари зло сверкнул глазами в полумраке. Но – честь ему и хвала – не сорвался. Правда, заговорил суше прежнего:

-Как-как… Сказала, что её телефон периодически ловил сеть. И когда дошло сообщение, что ты пытался дозвониться, почуяла неладное. И бросилась искать тебя по периметру. Очень вовремя нашла. А моим охранникам пришлось потрудиться, чтобы перебить напавший на тебя выводок гадов. Потом под защитой техники Ивы принесли тебя сюда. Раз ты очнулся, значит, не зря я запросил разрешение на участие в операции. А может, наоборот…

Акари замолчал и отвернулся. Хирато, поняв, что он имеет в виду свою неприязнь к нему, почувствовал облегчение. То, что доктор об этом вспомнил, указывало на некое расслабление вследствие выключения режима «идеальный врач», в котором Акари никогда не смешивал личное отношение к пациенту с методом лечения. Однако, его слова об угрозе заражения Хирато не забыл и сейчас чуть нахмурился. Вот уж чего не хотелось бы – так это помереть в самом начале карьеры…

Мужчина же опять поднялся и прошёлся по пещере. Хирато снова подал голос:

-Где кстати Ива? И, надеюсь, ваши сопровождающие охраняют снаружи? – Второй вопрос парень задавал со всей надеждой на положительный ответ. Потому что, если это было не так, ему начальство голову снимет, не посмотрит, что ранен… Но доктор-то этими мыслями не страдал. И ответил с лёгким раздражением:

-Ива направилась за подмогой – связи-то нет. Что до охранников… Один погиб ещё там… А второго я отправил вместе с Ивой. Потому что если она не доберётся до ставки за подкреплением, умрём все четверо.

-То есть вы хотите сказать… - Из-за головной боли Хирато соображал медленней обычного. И только сейчас начал подбираться к важной – и страшной – догадке.

-Да, здесь только раненый и его врач. Так что если нагрянут мутанты, придётся тебе помирать в моей приятной компании.

Акари хмыкнул, поняв, что шутка ни капли не удалась – слишком уж много в ней было правды. Он снова зачесал назад волнистую чёлку. Хирато отметил этот жест краем глаза. Доктор, в Академии оставлявший свои волосы в художественном беспорядке, теперь стал укладывать их, фиксируя вот в таком зачёсанном виде. Парень подозревал, что причиной тому являлась требующая неотрывного наблюдения работа. А раз сейчас волосы продолжали спадать ему на лоб, значит, он сорвался на место, не интересуясь своей причёской. Что неудивительно – время начала миссии было очень раннее, в которое нормальные люди должны спать. Только вот Медбашня могла работать независимо от времени суток, как сейчас, например.

Но что и говорить, когда кудрявые пряди обрамляли лицо Акари, то смягчали его грозное выражение… Цукитачи даже как-то порадовался, что их бывший учитель предпочёл укладку стрижке – очень уж шли доктору волосы такой длины…

Впрочем, эти мысли были не к месту, и Хирато подумал о более актуальной вещи. А именно: куда делся весь интеллект этого мужчины?! Какого чёрта он, сотрудник ранга SSS, отпустил единственного охранника с опытным бойцом, а сам остался рядом с раненым без какой-либо защиты?! Да Хирато даже рукой толком пошевелить не мог, что уж говорить про способность полноценно сражаться, если полезут мутанты?!

-Мне конец, - пробормотал парень, снова представляя реакцию начальства.

-Уже? Ты меня оскорбляешь, - чудом расслышав его слова, сказал Акари. Он явно неправильно понял причину отчаяния в голосе бывшего ученика. И тому до жути захотелось уточнить, что имелась в виду совсем не эффективность лечения. К этому-то как раз не было никаких претензий. Уже толком придя в себя и по привычке оценивая своё состояние, Хирато мог с уверенностью сказать, что доктор его чуть не с того света вытащил. Причём явно не без трудной борьбы.

-У тебя сердце на тридцать шесть секунд остановилось, - словно услышав его мысли, заявил Акари. – А всё из-за твоей дурной привычки тратить энергию без распределения! «Отличник», тоже мне! Научись уже дозировать с умом!

-Я непременно учту ваши советы, - предельно вежливо ответил Хирато. Слушать выговор было неприятно, но правда есть правда. А Акари любил озвучивать её не смягчая. Это парню и нравилось, и нет. Вообще доктор вызывал в нём самые противоречивые эмоции.

-У кого тут ещё дурные привычки… - прошептал раненый, имея в виду периодическую безрассудность мужчины, за которую в данный момент очень злился на него. Это ж надо! Остаться с бессознательным пациентом в кишащей мутантами местности!

-Что бормочешь? – спросил Акари, усаживаясь рядом. – Впрочем, не говори. Знаю, что гадости про меня.

-Как вы могли такое подумать? – изобразил вежливое недоумение Хирато. Даже дёрнулся приложить руку к груди, изображая искренность. Но потревоженные раны вмиг заныли, и движения он не закончил, а от боли закусил губу.

-Тебе что, в голову вбить, что нельзя дёргаться?! А? – опять взорвался Акари, услышав тихое шипение парня и прекрасно поняв его причину. Взял искусанное мутантами запястье и приблизил к своему лицу. Наверно, учуял запах свежей крови и поморщился. – Что ж вы все такие недотёпы! Повторяешь им, а они не слушают!

Он снял пропитанные красным бинты с руки Хирато и сделал новую перевязку, плотнее прежней.

-Сильно болит? Дёргает? Могу вколоть ещё анальгетика.

-Нет, не надо. Спасибо, что возитесь, - прохрипел пациент, ощущая всё, что перечислил доктор, но не желая расклеиваться окончательно. Он и так был в том состоянии, что у Акари появилось множество поводов насмешничать и потом напоминать о его жалком виде при всяком удобном случае… Хорошо хоть сейчас не комментирует! И даже проявляет долю заботы. Заботы?.. А ведь правда. Пока Хирато видел в Акари преподавателя, он не задумывался о простых истинах. В частности о том, что врач – это не профессия, а призвание. Что злые и чёрствые люди не смогут стать хорошими целителями. Да что там – стать! Они и пытаться не будут!

Зато Акари, полностью сосредоточенный на своей работе, творил чудеса. И в ранг SSS его возвели не за красивые глаза (которые имелись в наличии), а за чрезвычайный талант. Как в области врачевания, так и в исследовательской. Но вторая была строго засекречена, и Хирато предпочитал не лезть в бутылку.

Нет, не смог бы по-настоящему жестокий и агрессивный человек спасать жизни стольким людям. А эгоист не стал бы рваться в эпицентр опасных сражений ради других (тем более бойцов, которые знали, на что шли).

Следовательно, Акари не был ни равнодушным, ни самолюбивым, ни жестоким. Самый что ни на есть лучший врач. И хороший человек…

-Спасибо, Акари-сан, - произнёс Хирато. То ли из-за этих мыслей, то ли из-за ситуации – получилось достаточно искренне. Мужчина даже голову к нему повернул, чтобы лучше слышать. Или чтобы увидеть выражение его лица. Хмыкнул и заметил:

-Рановато для этого. Если скоро не окажемся в госпитале, заражение тебе обеспечено.

-Не рано. Вы уже спасли мне жизнь, - возразил Хирато, имея в виду прерывание клинической смерти. И с чего он взял, что Акари эгоист? Ведь тот никогда не ставил личные интересы выше чужих. Даже в те времена, когда он бросал лекции в Академии ради исследований, он делал это для науки. Теперь-то Хирато понимал это. Будучи студентом, он считал, что таким образом преподаватель отлынивает от работы. А сейчас понимал, что наверняка Акари уставал на этих экспедициях больше, чем на лекциях. Он и теперь трудится в Медбашне на износ…

-Это моя работа, - ответил мужчина, прерывая размышления парня. И тот вспомнил, что говорил до этого. Слабо усмехнулся: «Работа?». Нет, это призвание. Не каждому дано спасать жизни. А кто-то, как Хирато, отнимает их. Может, именно из-за противоположности их занятий он и Акари не ладят?

-А если ты думаешь, что я с ума сошёл, раз остался в логове мутантов без защиты, то ты тоже умалишённый, - вдруг заявил доктор. – Ива, когда улетала, поставила заслон. Он защитит нас до её возвращения… Ну-ка, не шевелись.

И он приложил тёплые пальцы к бьющейся на шее Хирато жилке. Подержал какое-то время, отнял руку и снова потянулся к медицинской коробке. А парень интуитивно почуял, что что-то не так. Может, Акари напрягся сильнее, а, может, молчание стало каким-то… страшным?

Вспомнив слова мужчины, Хирато понял кое-что важное, и его пробрал смех. Истерический.

-И правда что ли с ума сходишь? – услышал он ледяной голос доктора, когда стал задыхаться от растущего в груди жжения, вызванного ненормальным смехом.

-Нет. – Парень закашлялся, сплюнул в сторону кровь и вытер губы. Благодарно кивнул, после того, как вдохнул ещё чистого кислорода, и посмотрел на слабоосвещённого Акари. У того было обычное хмурое выражение на лице. И – встревоженное.

-А если нет, что тогда? – спросил он, убирая маску и баллон, взамен снаряжая новый шприц.

-Вы сказали про заслон Ивы. Но если она отдаляется, то щит исчезает через девять минут после её ухода. А вам как-то не к лицу утешать, - выговорил Хирато. И даже не почувствовал укола.

-Делать мне больше нечего, утешать такого прохвоста, - сухо сказал Акари, убирая шприц. И добавил: - Спешу тебя огорчить. Охранник способен ставить экраны, отпугивающие мутантов. Правда, и они долго не продержатся… А потом и не понадобятся: как только твоё заражение вступит в силу.

-Не понадобятся? А вы… - Хирато аж задохнулся от этой новости. Но мужчина перебил его:

-После этого ты мутируешь и убьёшь меня раньше, чем полезут твари снаружи. Это ясно?

Парень почувствовал, как всё внутри не просто холодеет – покрывается морозной коркой. Мозг отказывался воспринимать столь жуткую информацию, но она уже безжалостно всверлилась в него.

-Странные у вас шутки… На смертника вы не похожи, - с трудом произнёс Хирато. Хотел выдавить улыбку, но наверно вместо неё получилась гримаса.

-А ты видел людей, похожих на смертников? – вдруг спросил Акари. И его спокойный тон напугал парня так, как не пугал ни один прежний грозный рык. Эта показная безмятежность ясно говорила о том, что мужчина уже морально приготовился к ситуации, которую только что объяснил бывшему ученику.

-Я… - просипел Хирато и кашлянул.

-У всех высших живых организмов есть инстинкт самосохранения. Так что они по определению не могут быть смертниками, - суховато, будто читает очередную лекцию, пояснил Акари. – Зато этот инстинкт можно сознательно подавить. А так делает только человек – самое разумное, хм, существо.

-Акари-сан. Я должен выжить. И прожить как можно больше, - твёрдо сказал Хирато и приподнялся на локте.

-Кому говорю, лежать!.. – повысил было голос доктор, поворачиваясь к нему. И умолк, поймав его решительный взгляд. Вздохнул: - Должен, конечно. Чтобы продолжить карьеру и не опозориться. – На последних словах мужчина усмехнулся. – Ты же так дорожишь достижениями и репутацией. Что аж противно.

-Не поэтому, - ответил Хирато, усаживаясь попрямее и морщась от боли. Она была чуть слабее прежнего. Что ему вкололи?

-Горе луковое, - процедил Акари и подложил ему под спину плотный узел одежды. Отодвинулся и серьёзно спросил: - А зачем тогда?

-Это же ваши слова о том, что смерть наступает только когда способности организма к существованию истощаются. А мой ещё очень молод. Вы вложили в слово «отличник» столько сарказма, но я ведь являюсь им по факту. И как отличник я внимательно слушал все лекции, в том числе и ваши. К тому же, - тут Хирато всё-таки смог улыбнуться искренней, - если меня вытащили из тисков смерти, то я тем более обязан сохранить повторенную жизнь.

Пока он переводил дыхание от такой непривычно долгой речи, Акари молча смотрел на него. Потом усмехнулся и заметил:

-Пытаешься философствовать. А сам-то ещё юнец зелёный. Помолчи и за умного сойдёшь. – Он хлопнул его ладонью по лбу. Хирато даже обиделся: он тут чуть не душу доктору раскрывает и благодарит, а тот его всерьёз не воспринимает! Так и хотелось нарушить его напускное спокойствие, позлить, довести до белого каления каким-нибудь замечанием. Но эти хищные желания исчезли, когда Акари всё-таки смягчился:

-Что хочешь потом делай. А для начала выживи.

-Слушаю и повинуюсь. – Хирато изобразил полупоклон и всё же приложил ладонь к сердцу. Мужчина на этот спектакль лишь раздражённо фыркнул и снова поднялся с камня. Прошёл до входа в пещеру, постоял там и вернулся.

-Ну смотри, ты обещал, - сказал он бывшему ученику и закрыл медицинский чемоданчик.

-Что такое? – Хирато кожей ощутил, как растёт в воздухе напряжение.

-Действие ловушек почти кончилось. Скоро они будут здесь, - ответил Акари. И уточнил: - Мутанты.

-Я попытаюсь уничтожить первых. – Парень вытянул ладонь вперёд, чтобы материализовать жезл. Но тот не появился, вместо этого Хирато скрутило так, что потемнело в глазах.

-Хирато! Вот же идиот! – послышался совсем рядом злой голос доктора. Мужчина оборвал себя на полуслове и ругнулся: - Проклятье! Почему именно сейчас?!

Парню стало ясно, что распространяется заражение, успел ещё услышать вскрик Акари: «Хирато, сопротивляйся!», и испугаться за его жизнь. Не как сотрудника ранга SSS, а как талантливого врача и неплохого в общем-то человека. Ощутил на своей щеке прикосновение чутких пальцев… И сознание окончательно угасло, выдав напоследок вспышку: «Простите, Акари-сан…»

* * *

Капитан второго корабля Циркуса Хирато открыл глаза и посмотрел в знакомый потолок. Перевернулся на бок и проследил за цветными пятнами света, которые были отблесками фонарей проплывавшего внизу города.

Да уж, не думал мужчина, что во сне ему предвидится прошлое. И именно то, когда он только-только начинал узнавать всю тяжесть работы в Циркусе, физическую, а более неё – психологическую…

Скорее всего, эти воспоминания навеяло сегодняшнее (или уже вчерашнее?) безрассудное поведение доктора Акари. Тот мало того что явился в город, кишащий мутантами, чтобы пробудить второго Ёги, так ещё и сделал это обманом, сославшись на него, Хирато.

Капитан второго корабля вспомнил шок на лице Ивы, когда доктор признался во лжи, и хмыкнул. Бывший учитель в этом не изменился – по-прежнему рвётся в гущу боя спасать жизни…

* * *

О том, что случилось в той пещере, другу рассказал Цукитачи. Он с трудом дождался, пока Хирато придёт в сознание, пока Акари проведёт полный осмотр, уверится в жизнеспособности бывшего ученика и покинет палату.

-Когда мы с Ивой летели обратно, она очень переживала. Сказала, что вы уже минут двадцать остаётесь без её заслона за одними только отпугивающими экранами. Пришлось выжимать из инкюны и себя последние соки. Вообще повезло наткнуться на Иву с сопровождающим по пути в ставку. С теми из моей группы, кто сохранил силу, мы рванули к вам. А около опознавательной фигуры, которую оставила Ива, _и_ здали заметили собирающихся тварей.

-Фигуры какой? – переспросил Хирато – после комы соображал он плохо, остатков-то внимания еле хватало, чтобы уловить суть рассказа.

-Опознавательной. Там же скалы все одинаковые, вот Ива и отметила нужную светящимся знаком, - пояснил Цукитачи. – Так вот. Мы их перебили – благо, было немного, наверно, последние из той толпы, что людей жрала… Мы с Ивой – сразу к пещере. Думаем – всё! Убили вас гады! Или не успели, и ты доктора загрыз…

-Цукитачи. – Хирато мрачно посмотрел на друга. – Ты правда думал, что я могу… ну, убить его?..

Красноволосый парень посерьёзнел и, осторожно подбирая слова, ответил:

-Если бы ты мутировал… В тебе… точнее в монстре не осталось бы ничего от Хирато. Была бы только жажда крови и смерти. Ты бы… то есть мутант убил бы его, как и любая такая тварь любого другого человека…

Хирато зажмурился, стараясь не представлять этого. Цукитачи положил руку ему на плечо и улыбнулся:

-Но ты же видел, что он цел и невредим. А ругается вообще круче прежнего. И ты цел. Ну, дай закончить. Самое интересное осталось!

Хирато от дружеской поддержки стало легче, и он поднял на собеседника глаза. Тот выглядел довольным и из-за этого смахивал на кота, объевшегося сметаны. Этакий наглый рыжий котяра. Цукитачи продолжил:

-Врываемся мы в эту пещеру – там мутантов как не бывало! Видимо, вовремя их перехватили у отметки. Запускаем мы, значит, осветительные шары. И предстаёт нам картина маслом. – Парень широко усмехнулся. – Акари-чан сидит у самой дальней от входа стены и смотрит на нас – чисто лобзиком выпиливает. До сих пор жуть берёт от его скальпельного взгляда… И ты, нездорово бледный, я б сказал даже «зелёный». Лежишь без движения и без сознания… головой на его коленях!

-Что?! – На это невероятное заявление Хирато среагировал не в пример быстрее, чем ранее. Даже подскочил на койке. – Шуточки у тебя!..

-Правду говорю, - ответил Цукитачи. Да, друг хорошо его знал и почуял бы ложь даже в самых искренних интонациях. Но сейчас собеседник даже не думал врать или преувеличивать. Раз так, оставалось только поверить… Обалдеть! Головой на коленях грозного доктора! Мир не будет прежним…

-Потом Акари-чан начал возмущаться по поводу задержки, да так, что пришлось уши закрыть, а то отсохли бы от «лестных» эпитетов. Ива потом по секрету рассказала, что так наш дорогой учитель больше никогда и ни на кого не ругался. Думаю, ожидание здорово сказалось на его нервах…

-Нет, просто Акари-сан иначе не может, - усмехнулся Хирато, прекрасно представляя описываемое.

-Точно. Хотя нет… Судя по тому, как он потом тебя выхаживал… Короче, кричал он потому, что переживал за твою жизнь, - задумчиво произнёс Цукитачи.

-Это ты загнул, - улыбка Хирато мгновенно стала кислой.

-Просто ты себя и его тогда не видел, - возразил друг. – Хотя… И хорошо, что не видел. Ты лежал настоящим трупиком, а он сыпал такой бранью, что впору удавиться. Вот и делай выводы. – Цукитачи чуть пожал плечами и нахмурился. Но долго мрачнеть он не умел и уже секунд через сорок весело спросил: - Как себя чувствуешь-то?

-Не трупом, - фыркнул Хирато, и оба рассмеялись. Поболтали ещё минут десять, пока заглянувшая медсестра не объявила, что пациенту нужен отдых. Цукитачи распрощался и вышел в коридор вслед за девушкой, наверняка чтобы пофлиртовать.

Хирато хмыкнул и откинулся на подушку. Мысли о произошедшем роились в его голове, а она так сильно болела. Поэтому парень решил прекратить размышления, чтобы побыстрее уснуть. Этого требовало и тело, которое было капитально измотано. Хирато не заметил как погрузился в глубокий исцеляющий сон.

* * *

Капитан второго корабля Циркуса улыбнулся этим воспоминаниям и снова повернулся на спину.

 Всё-таки Акари был полноценной личностью. Его надо было принимать таким, какой он есть, или не принимать вовсе. К тому же доктор отличался от Хирато абсурдной прямолинейностью, что для окружающих было нелёгким испытанием… Зато как специалист в своей области Акари не имел цены. Вдобавок обладал всеми нужными для врача и исследователя качествами. Зря что ли его пригласили в Медбашню и возвели в ранг SSS. В верхушку Циркуса идиотов не берут…

Хирато усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. Вот повезло же ему не только учиться у этого человека, но и работать с ним. После знакомства и вечных пикировок с Акари дни перестали быть скучными и однообразными. А подаренная второй раз жизнь обрела смысл…


End file.
